Skins: The Fourth Generation Parallel
by CharlieD123
Summary: Skins: Parallel follows the journey of seven teenagers on the cusp of adult life, entering their last summer before Roundview College opens it's doors to a new collection of misfits. It's sure to be a rough ride, but god do you want to get on it. Review!
1. Jake

_**Skins: The Fourth Generation; Parallel.**_

_"We're the same, we're like... parallel lines, we just run. We can't stop, or else we just dissappear."_

**_Chapter One: Jake._ **

I can't believe it, I'm really moving here. This is a shithole. Oh, look here we go, pulling up at the house. Nice faded bricks, rubbish all over the place and some burnt out cars for good measure. This place should be a right fucking riot.

_"Jake, get the boxes whilst I go and sort out the rooms"_ my Mum as usual, giving me all the hard labour and her getting to swan off and do the easy shit.

_"Yep, whatever"_ I said, just keep smiling and all that. Then, there she was, one of the fittest girls I think I've ever seen. She walked along like it was a fucking dance or something, perfect. I swear she looked at me, smiled... or was it a smirk? whatever it was, I wasn't gonna hang around to find out.

_"Mum, I'm just going out!"_ I shouted up to my Mum, she didn't reply, it didn't matter. I'm not waiting around for anybody now.

So off I went, running down the pavement to try and catch up with the girl. She looked she was heading towards that completely run down park up the road; So that's where I headed. I crossed the road, turned left at the traffic lights and found myself in the small clearing before the main part of the rec. I looked around, that angel was nowhere to be found. Instead I was greeted by some fat bloke with a skinhead and a packet of fags in his right hand.

_"Alright?" _I said, trying to start things off friendly before he found a reason to knock me out.

_"Mate, you don't wanna go running around like that. Little girls don't want trouble now do they?"_ he said, trying to get a rise out of me, not gonna happen.

_"Listen, I'm not looking for trouble, and I'm not gonna get in your way. Just leave it out yeah?"_ I said carefully, keeping a vulnerable tone just in case.

_"Yeah but you're fuckin' around aren't ya mate? Running about like you own the bloody place. You're nothing, I ain't even seen you around before, you fuckin' queer."_

_"Fuck sake Mate, I'm not even doing anything, you want trouble go look for someone else"_

_"I'm gonna fuckin end you, you're gonna learn from this mate!"_ He said, and he lunged towards me. But before he could even get there, out of nowhere this little guy just came up behind him and smashed him over the head. Then motioned to me and said _"Run". _Without thinking, I took his advice. Didn't wanna stick around for that guy to wake up.

_"I'm Neville by the way..." _he said as we finally gave ourselves time to slow down and think of how much distance we'd made between ourselves and the skinhead.

_"Hey, I'm Jake, nice to meet you Neville"_ I said, I was pretty grateful for the rescue to be honest.

_"You're new round here aren't you?, I mean, I've not seen you before..."_

_"Yeah, I only moved here to day actually, been in this shithole for about an hour..."_

_"Wow, yeah that's awesome. It doesn't get any better I'm afraid mate..."_ Hearing this made me even more excited about starting college in six weeks, thank god I had summer to keep me entertained.

_"When did you move here then?"_ I said.

_"Oh, uhh, about four years ago I think"_ I was confused by his hesitation, just seemed a little odd.

_"Awesome, whereabouts?"_ I continued.

_"Just y'know, around..."_

_"Oh... okay" _I replied, not really knowing how to make the conversation go on any longer.

_"Well, not today hasn't already been eventful enough, but I was wondering if you'd like to experience Neville's magical and mysterious tour of Bristol and it's many wonders?"_ I laughed, it was nice to finally have a reason to like Bristol, Neville was alright.

_"Sure... well, I've got fuck all else to do anyway!"_ I said, trying to sound as into it as I could, this guy was like a little puppy following me along already. So we went, we walked, and walked, and walked. I tried to take in what this guy was saying. y'know the humour, the serious stuff, and everything in between. Finally we reached the end, and it looked like Neville had something to tell me.

_"So Jake... there's this party tonight. It's a girl called Grace's, she's alright, so fit, like top class, A fucking plus shag" _Neville said, I had to laugh after the A fucking plus bit.

_"What? You fucked this girl then?"_ I said.

_"Well, no... but I hear she's good, and she is well fit. She walked by me actually, over at the park"_ I raised my eyebrows, and finally twigged, that was the girl I saw, Grace. Beautiful.

_"What? I saw her this morning, she is so fit man. We've gotta go to that party, can anyone go? or is it invitation only?"_

_"Well, she said strictly invitation only when she was bragging about it to some of her mates the other day when I was listening to their conversation in Town."_ Neville said, sounding like he himself were picking holes in his own plan, brilliant.

_"Okay... we'll just have to take a chance then right?"_ I said, I'm starting to wonder if this is a good idea. It was getting dark, so I decided that we should probably make tracks and get to this party that Neville's going on about. Off we went, more walking, my feet were killing me, felt like I'd been smacked in the ankles or something.

_"Here we are"_ Neville said, we arrived at a small detatched house in a pretty quiet cul-de-sac. Of course, this house was booming with noise and there were about one hundred people inside the house.

_"Great, let's go I guess" _I said, as Neville and I moved up the steps to open the door. Neville grabbed the handle and the door pushed open by itself. We were swallowed up straight into this fucking huge clump of people, all pushing past each other to get wherever their friends were.

_"Okay, what the fuck are you doing here you cree- Oh, wow. Hi, I'm Grace... I think I saw you this morning actually"_ It was Grace, she looked perfect, wearing a nice tight black dress with studs lining the bottom, I took in every bit of her, from head to toe, she was so fit.

_"Alright? I'm Jake... It's real good to meet you, and yeah that was me this morning." _I said, feeling like a twat.

_"Aww you look so nervous? don't worry it's just little old me"_ she said, winking as she grabbed my hand and led me further into the house. As we moved further through, I noticed her waving to some guy in the back of the room getting off with another guy. Must have been one of her mates... Then this awkward looking girl, about half my height bumped into me by accident.

_"Oh god, sorry!" _she said, looking like she thought I was gonna turn round and smack her one.

_"Fuck sake Angie, are you like the biggest idiot in the world? or were you just born that way?" _Grace said, talking to her like she was a pet, or slave.

_"Sorry Grace, do you want me to get more drinks?"_ she said, shaking a little.

_"Yeah, go ahead"_ Grace said, and she nudged Angie away slightly. I tapped Angie on the back, just to let her know it was alright.

_"Listen, don't worry, I get it was an accident, don't swear it, yeah?"_ I said, pratically encouraging her to calm down.

_"Yeah, sorry, but I've gotta get drinks!" _she rushed off, hurrying past the boy I'd seen earlier. He wasn't getting off with anyone now, he looked past me and saw Grace and quickly got up.

_"Hey Grace, this party's pretty fucking good, didn't think you'd have the balls to pull it off..."_ he said, talking in a similar way to how Grace spoke to Angie.

_"Oh come on Toby, I know you're queer and all, but you don't hold some monopoly over parties"_ she said, and after a couple of seconds they both burst into laughter and rushed off to dance with a bunch of other people. Then I realised, Neville was gone.

_"What the fuck? Neville!"_ I shouted over the music, I couldn't see him... I wandered out into the hallway and found him stuffing some food into his big coat pockets.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ I said.

_"Oh god, ummm, I'm just y'know, stocking up... thinking ahead"_ he said, literally shaking at the fact he'd been caught out, but I was too tired to drop it. So I just left him and went back to Grace. But before I reached Grace, Neville tapped me on the shoulder and said: _"Can we go?"_ I felt guilty, I wanted to stay but I wanted to go back with Neville because he was the first real friend I'd made.

_"Alright, let's go I guess..."_ I followed Neville back down the hallway. Then, out of nowhere this guy came up from behind and started pushing me.

_"What's your problem huh? Stay the fuck away from my sister."_ this guy said, he looked a hell of a lot like Grace, but maybe a year older.

_"What? I haven't gone near her, yeah I spoke to here but... n-nothing happened"_ I said.

_"Yeah well it looked like you were flirting , just stay the fuck away, and keep that tramp mate of yours out"_ he said. Thankfully Neville didn't hear, I did wonder where he got that insult from though...

_"Alright?" _Neville said as I got back outside.

_"Yeah, just almost had some fucking King Kong lookalike back in there... Grace's nutty brother." _

_"Yeah, that'll be Scott, he's mental. Mad protective and all that... anyway, I really have gotta get going."_ he said, I realised it was the opposite way to me.

_"Don't you only live across the Park? I can walk with you mate..." _I said.

_"No, No!"_ he said, practically screamed it at me.

_"Woah, calm down Neville, It's fine, I don't mind walking with you..." _

_"No please, don't, I need to get home quick or else I'll get in trouble"_ he said, and then rushed off without another word. I was curious, hell, I wondered why he'd been so suspicious. Not to mention the food, and what Scott said... So I followed him, slowly stalking behind him, but staying a good few metres away. Eventually, we reached Town and got pretty close to the alley next to the bank where alll those massive bins are kept. Neville went down the alley, and I saw him settle down on top of a discarded and flattened cardbox.

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself, this shit is weird. Why was Neville sleeping in an alleyway? Neville was homeless. 

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter/episode of this Skins fanfic. I know it doesn't seem related right now, but I promise in the grand scheme of it all it does have some similarities and nods to older characters. You've probably noticed they won't be at college for this first 'series' of eight episodes, it's all going to be set over the summer, and I really, really hope you enjoy my stories enough to follow them through the first eight chapters and continue to follow my characters in the next series/collection of chapters.**

Thanks alot for reading, and I know it's a little short, and far from perfect, but I've invested a lot of time in developing the characters you have, and haven't met and am extremely proud of how they came out, so I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Remember, Reviews (Positive, negative, constructive, all of the above) are appreciated!

Charlie.


	2. Neville

**Before we begin, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, if anybody even read it!**

I just wanted to explain a couple of things in case anyone's wondering, the language is pretty colloquial. That's mainly because it's coming from that person, I tried hard to make Neville's narration distinctly different to Jake's, Jake's being more serious and less humorous, and Neville's becoming more humorous and entertaining, I hope you enjoy, and there's a little twist at the end, but it's a pretty underwhelming one upon reflection! 

* * *

**Skins: The Fourth Generation; Parallel.**

_"I'm not promising I'll just get over it... bye."_

**Chapter Two: Neville.**

Fucking hell, was I really that out of it? Those wankers that get out those shitty pubs at 2AM every night did it again. I'm covered in some twat's smelly piss, and I've got nothing to eat and no where to go. Brilliant, another great day for me. I got up and started walking down the street, I mean, what else would I be doing? I am homeless remember. Then I see Jake across the road, so I ran over to say hello.

_"You alright mate?" _I said, Jake just looked at me and carried on walking.

_"Jake?... Jake? Hello?"_ I said.

_"How long have you been homeless Neville?"_ he said, he turned round to face me.

_"I... I... It's a long story okay?"_ I tried so hard to hide the nervousness in my voice.

_"Well, tell me... we're friends aren't we?" _Jake replied. I shifted nervously, I could feel my toes curling in my shit shoes.

_"I... I can't, it's really difficult to talk about, you wouldn't understand. You've got a mum, a house, a better life than me, you don't even get it, not at all."_ I said, trying to tell him to stay out of my business as nicely as I could.

_"Shut up, don't be stupid. You can trust me, I've got problems too you know?" _he said, I felt selfish. I knew his Dad wasn't around, I just didn't know why.

_"Fuck it, fine, can we go somewhere a little quieter? giving out my life story ain't exactly a hobby, and definitely not one I feel like doing on the packed streets of Bristol thanks..." _I said.

_"Yeah okay, we can go to mine, come on..."_ Jake said, and he started walking, and I followed behind him. We eventually arrived at his house, although I heard him mutter shithole under his breaht a couple of times, I thought it was brilliant. I wish I lived here... anywhere. It's been so long since I've slept in a proper bed, well, except when I was with Helena, but that's been a while nownot that I did much sleeping then...

_"Well, this is my humble abode, enjoy."_ he said. This totally came from nowhere.

_"What do you mean enjoy?"_ I said.

_"You've got nowhere to live, whilst you were doing a piss I spoke to my Mum, I explained that your family haven't got much space, and she said you can stay with us, not for too long, but a while. Thought I'd give you some time to sort yourself out yeah?" _Jake said, I can't even believe I'm hearing this.

_"Seriously? it's not a problem or anything? shit..." _This is crazy.

_"Of course Mate, it's been a few days since I moved here, and well, I know I've only really met you twice... but you seem like a great guy, and well, I think it would be pretty cool having you around"_ Jake said, I was happy... not that fake happy where it's just temporary. For the first time since before, well, what happened, I felt good. I felt like this could just fill me up and not go away for a long time, forever.

_"Thanks, so much mate"_ I moved forward to shake his hand, Jake smiled at me, this felt good.

_"But yeah, the trade off is that you give me your story? How the hell did you get here?" _Jake said. I quickly unfurled the sleeping bag Jake seemed to produce out of nowhere, and lay down on it so I could start talking to Jake, who simultaneously sat down on his bed.

_"Dad always used to knock Mum about you know. I'd scream at him not to but then he'd turn on me. I didn't give a shit but Mum told me not to get involved, coz seeing him beat me, hurt her more than anything he did to her. So I stayed out of the way. I'd hide in the space under my bed. Listen. I'd hear everything. I used to be so scared..."_ I stopped for a second, I could feel the tears coming, I don't cry, not ever.

_"Mate, it's alright, I'm here for you"_ Jake said, he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, it felt good letting it out.

_"... Thing about mum was however badly he hurt her, she'd always get back up, carry on, put on a good front for the neighbours, always wore a smile - I could see in her eyes that.. she was so sad... just wishing it would end. Anyway, one day... they were arguing, just like every other time. I was under the bed. I hear a fall. But it sounds bad..." _I stopped again, I just needed to catch some breath.

_"and I... I hear him telling her to get up, like she always did. "Get up you fucking whore. Get the fuck up or I'll make you. Then I heard silence. And that silence... it seemed to last forever. Eventually I crawled out from under the bed. I was terrified but I had to see what was happening. Dad was gone. And mum... she was just lying there. I was expecting her to get back up... she never did." _I finished, I took a deep breath and let out a massive sigh.

_"Mate I'm so sorry about your Mum, it's... it's horrible, evil, and what your Dad did was disgusting, did they ever catch him?" _Jake said.

_"What the police? those fuckers. They did catch him yeah, didn't help much though to be honest. They sent me off to a shitty care home, and naturally, I ran away. I left those retards behind and moved on to Bristol, and here I am."_

_"Good, I'm glad... At least you're here now, you're safe and well, you're not sleeping in some stoner's piss tonight either." _Jake said, I had to laugh. He patted me on the back once again, then turned over to go to sleep. I looked over at his calendar which lay on the floor, obviously hadn't been put up yet.

_"Shit"_ I muttered to myself, I saw it was Tuesday, today's the day where I go see Helena, she's always at school or with her airhead friends any other day, and of course I'm hardly the A-list of Bristol. I quickly sneaked out of the room, and quietly unlocked his front door. I ran as fast as I could to get to Helena's house, passing all the front gardens that look exactly the same, the houses that look like they're pulling faces, and finally got to hers. She was at the window, the light from her bedroom looked like it came from her, it reflected off of her light, long blonde hair. She looked beautiful, happy, pretty close to perfect to be honest, I looked at the front door, slightly ajar, like always. I wandered in slowly, making sure to shut the door gently behind me. I hear the TV was on, I crept past and saw her younger sister sitting with some kid who seemed transfixed on the big fanny on screen, what the fuck were they watching? I heard her sister shout _"James!"_ and change the channel, obviously she wasn't a fan.

_"Neville!"_I heard Helena shout from upstairs, well, I say shout it was more like a loud, shrill whisper.

_"I'm coming!" _I said, and I ran up the stairs.

_"Thank God you're here, I was starting to think you weren't coming at all..." _Helena said, she looked shy, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, giving me a coy smile.

_"You know I can't not come when you're around" _I said, I had to wink at the innuendo in that sentence.

_"Neville!" _she said, and she pushed me playfully, I laughed.

_"Yeah, but the joke had to be made!"_ I said, and we walked into her room. I walked towards the bed, and I heard Helena clicking the lock on her bedroom door as we walked in, this was gonna be a good night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm not convinced that this chapter is any big improvement on the first, but the pace picks up later on as the characters start coming together a little more! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remeber to review!**

Charlie.


	3. Angie

**Skins: The Fourth Generation; Parallel.**

_"If I see you around here ever again, I'll kill you."_

**Chapter Three: Angie.**

I'm so tired, my feet feel like they're dragging. Grandad's getting worse, and all I ever seem to do is cry, why can't somebody just come and help me? Anybody. I miss Mum... and Dad, I'd do anything to have them back, why can't they just figure out their problems and come back and get me? Why?

_"You alright Jessie?"_ Grandad said, he's doing it again.

_"I'm Angie remember Grandad, come on, let's get you sat down" _I hold on to him tightly as I guide him to his armchair, the big red one in the corner, he sat there when I was a little girl. He used to look so big to me, now he looks so small, like a shell of what he used to be...

_"Thanks Angie, sorry about this... you know I've got problems..."_ He said, he sounded so sad. I feel guilty for even wishing I could get out of here sometimes.

_"It's fine Grandad, you looked after me when I was young. Now I need to look after you." _I said, I had to reassure him, he's like a child now, any negative emotions and he just malfunctions.

_"I know... I love you so much Amelia."_ He said, I twitched. He called me by my Grandmother's name again, I didn't have the heart to correct him. I took his hand and kissed him gently on the head, I gave him a hug, and let him know I was going upstairs. Slowly moving up them, I took time to look at the pictures hanging on the wall, I never notice them normally. The pictures of us at the seaside with Gran, Mum, and Dad. It's weird looking back and seeing people I don't even know anymore, people that are... gone. It's like seeing something from a TV show, you know that people did that, but you know it's not real, none of that feels real anymore. It just feels like an old life, I'm not cared for anymore. I am the carer. Finally, I get into my bedroom, it's blank really, a couple of pictures of Toby, Grace and I are stuck to the wall, little bits of glitter and some cheap frames I made myself are around them, a nice product of a boring day in around Easter. My phone was ringing, that old, stale ringtone from my dinosaur of a phone played out across my room, I reached out to anwer it, Grace.

_"Hello?"_ I said, as I picked up the phone.

_"Hey hey Angie babes!"_ Grace said, I had to cringe at the fake American accent she put on.

_"Hey, what's up?"_ I said, trying to get to the point, I am not in a good mood.

_"Well, I was hoping you'd wanna come out to play?" _She said, I could just imagine her face when she said this, all proud looking, knowing I'd say yes before she even finished asking.

_"Umm, what would we be doing? I'm kinda busy with Granddad."_ I said, practically whispering the last part.

_"Oh come on! don't be selfish babe, you can leave him on his own for a couple of hours? He's not gonna have an accident, the worst he'll do is piss himself or something..."_ Grace said, why did she have to be such a bitch?

_"Grace! Please don't say that... it's not fair. I'll come out, but not for too long, where are we going?"_ I said.

_"Down by the river, I'm having a picnic with Jake, he's so fucking fit Ang."_

_"Oh... you're seeing him then?"_ I said.

"_Yeah... I thought you knew? Everyone's talking about it on Facebook, there's actually a thread talking about how fierce we are." _she said, I was finding it pretty hard to take her seriously.

_"Oh... wow, that's great."_ I said, I really wanted to be enthuasiastic, but she's making it difficult.

_"Yeah, right, great. Are you coming or not?" _she said, demanding as usual.

_"Well, I suppose I'll come for a bit." _I said. I quickly ran down the stairs.

_"Bye Grandad I'm going out for a few hours, I'll be back soon!" _I shouted, I heard him mumble something, and flinched as I shut the door a little too hard behind me. So there I was, walking along, I wouldn't be lying if I said I enjoyed being with Grace. She's a good friend when she wants to be, just sometimes she gets so absorbed in her own life she doesn't care about others. Toby get's so mad about it sometimes, if he had heard what she said earlier on I think he would have torn her head off. Something in me enjoys it when they argue, it's entertaining, Toby inspires me to be something more than I am... actually show my feelings instead of hiding, but I think I'm getting too far in here.

_"Here we are"_ Grace said, as we got to the River. Sure enough, there were Jake and his funny looking friend, I can't remember his name now... what was it?

_"Grace..."_ I whispered.

_"What?"_ she said as we walked towards the boys.

_"What's Jake's friend's name?" _I whispered, she looked at me for a second.

_"Neville, now try to look cool, yeah?"_

_"Yeah"_ I said, trying not to sound hurt, again. Neville budged up slightly so I could sit next to him, and as soon as Grace sat down, her and Jake began eating each other's faces, nice one Angie, you've landed yourself as the fourth wheel, not even good enough to be the third!

_"Hey Angie, I'm Neville"_ Neville said, he smiled.

_"Hi, nice to meet you Neville"_ I said, smiling back.

_"Those two are making me feel pretty sick not gonna lie"_ he said, he laughed and nudged me.

_"I agree, it's pretty gross"_ I said, Grace heard and put her middle finger up at me, not even coming up for air from Jake and her's kiss. Jake was really good looking, actually too good looking for Grace, who is beautiful. Sometimes I get jealous of Grace, this is one of those times. Jake was gorgeous, if he wasn't Grace's boyfriend I'd probably try my luck, but even then it wouldn't be okay with her, she controls everything. She wishes she could control Toby, but it's not gonna happen. My phone interrupted my train of though, Grandad, why was he calling me?

_"Hello?"_ I said. I heard noise, lots of noise, sirens, people bustling.

_"Hello? Hello? Is this Angie? It's your neighbour, Simone. Your Grandfather's been involved in an accident, he was out on the street, crossing the road and well... he was hit by a car... I'm so sorry. He's gone to the Hospital, we've been told to contact you to get you to go there immediately." _

_"Oh my god, I'm coming now, I'll be as quick as I can!" _I said, I disconnected the call before she could reply. I jumped up, not even bothering to say goodbye or explain where I was going, I just ran. I ran all the way past the shops, the houses, and the normal people going about their normal days. I finally got to the hospital and Toby was there, waiting for me.

_"Angie! Thank god you're alright, I've been worried sick"_ he said, he pulled me into a tight hug. He's a good foot taller than me, it felt comforting to be held by someone, anyone.

_"Hi"_ I said, I was crying, I couldn't say anything more.

_"It's alright, don't cry, he'll be fine, I promise"_ Toby was trying to reassure me, it wasn't working. I felt him take my hand, pulling me towards the hospital. I couldn't even struggle, I just let him take me in. We reached the desk, and had to give our names to the receptionist, Toby had to blag his way in pretending to be my cousin, but we did get to my Grandad.

_"Oh god..."_ I said, crying even more, he looked dead.

_"He looks so small..."_ Toby said, a few tears hanging around the rims of his eyes. I didn't say anything, I threw my arms around Granddad and just sat there, holding him. I wish he was awake, conscious even. I felt Toby lay a hand on my shoulder, I knew he'd be there for me.

_"Where's Grace?" _he said, _"Weren't you with her?"_ he continued.

_"She's with her new boyfriend, having a great time probably, she couldn't care less." _I said, trying to stop myself from getting angry.

_"Fuck sake, she's so fucking stupid. She doesn't care about anybody else!" _Toby said, he saw me flinch when he shouted. He stopped, and once again put his hand on my shoulder for support. Grandad continued to be non-responsive, I begged him to just twitch his hand, anything. I tried so hard to take in his features, but he was bloody, and scratched and not himself. I knew it, Grandad wasn't going to wake up. 

* * *

**Okay! That's chapter three done and dusted. I hope you enjoyed it, it's probably my favourite so far! Also, I hope you liked Angie... she's one of my favourite characters and out of all the character that have been featured so far, and those that haven't, I feel she is the most 'skins'.**

Thanks again, and remember to review, negative or positives are appreciated!

Charlie.


	4. Grace

**Skins: The Fourth Generation; Parallel.**

_"We could have had it all, all you had to do was be brave... just a little more brave, and maybe... just maybe we would have had something."_

**Chapter Four: Grace**

_**It's that dream again.**_

_**I'm there, once more. The grave looks so deep, I'm just a little girl myself. I'm here though, I feel so different when I dream about this, not the usual dreams; the ones about all the boys that want me, all the boys I want. I can see the coffin now, I feel so close to the edge I could fall in... Mummy...Mum...Mum can I hold your hand? Stop Grace, you're getting too far into this, Grace... stop. oh god, I'm crying... I'm so fucking weak, I'm asleep and I can still tell I'm crying and that I'll wake up to a cold sweat and be covered in my own tears. I'm sorry my baby... I'm sorry I couldn't be there... it wasn't his fault though.**_

_**Just forgive him.**_

_**It's that dream again...**_

I better get up, Scott'll be wondering where I am.

_"Where are my stupid tights?" _I said to myself, I can never find anything in this dump of a room, it's all covered in clothes and all my other shit, I haven't seen the floor since I was about six. Knock knock, I hear.

_"Who is it?"_ I said.

_"Scott"_ Great, what does Hitler want this time.

_"Your stupid mate Angie's at the door, she looks a little angry, should I tell her to fuck off?" _Scott said, my tactless ape of a brother.

_"No you dick, ask her to come upstairs, I'm half naked here y'know?"_ Scott is literally the lowest form of humanity, not gonna lie.

_"Alright, fine..." _He said, sounded like he trailed off, whatever. I hear Angie saying thanks to Scott, she sounds so wussy. It's pathetic, she really needs a backbone, needs to be a bit more like me really.

_"Hey Ang" _I said as Angie walked in.

_"Hey Grace!"_ She said, annoyingly perky as per.

_"So..." _I said, _"What do you want?"_ hoping it was to borrow a top or something, I've got more important fish to fry, right?

_"Well, I wanted to talk... you know, give you an update on what's going on." _She said, I've got no idea what the hell she is talking about.

_"Update on what?" _I said, literally I'm so confused. Angie looked like I'd just slapped her round the face, seriously why have I been her friend for so long? She's just been irritating lately.

_"MY GRANDDAD"_ she shouted back at me, she better calm down or I'll make her.

_"Calm the fuck down Angie! What the hell?"_ I replied. She backed away, obviously afraid cause I shouted, I don't care.

_"Well he's ill, you know, he has alzheimers, it's not something you can just shake off, you stupid bitch."_ Angie said, how dare she! She cannot come into my house and call me a bitch, cow.

_"Oh come on, alzheimer's is nothing, grow up Ang." _I said, Angie lunged forward, I've fought a lot of girls, and Angie was a bit too tiny to take me on. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled, hard. I slipped and hit my head on the cupboard. She's gonna pay.

_"What the fuck? You stupid cow!" _I shouted back, I jumped up and pushed her backwards, knocking her against my wall. Stupid bitch trying to attack me, what's she thinking?

_"You're so selfish Grace! I'm so sick of it, you treat me and toby like shit, not to mention what you did with his boyfriend last year! you're just the worst friend in the world and I never, ever want to see you again!"_ Angie shouted, she pushed me away and ran out my bedroom door, I heard the front door slam.

_"God, why is everything so complicated!"_ I shouted, I let out an angry scream just to let Scott know that he shouldn't dare come up, and kicked my wardrobe door. A dent, brilliant! Fucked up friends and now my only place to keep all my sexy clothes is broken, God I'm so fucking lucky aren't I? Fuck it, I'm going to see Toby, I'll play it cool... like always, and make it seem like he's the bad guy. Classic me.

_"What do you want Grace?" _Toby said, as he opened his front door.

_"I want to go out, and Angie's thrown a temper tantrum, and unfortunately, you're the only friend I've got left, so, ideas?"_ I said, I'm so diplomatic it's unreal.

_"For fuck sake Grace! What is your problem? You're rude, really rude, and I'm just about sick of putting up with you."_ Toby is so out of line, queer.

_"Oh shut up, you're far up your own arse you don't need a boyfriend. Idiot"_ I said, put him in his place.

_"Oh yeah because your relationship is so brilliant isn't it? Some false wannabe celebrity, pseudo love relationship, you're pathetic Grace, you don't deserve me, or Angie. You're an ungrateful, unreliable, and terrible friend"_ Toby was really trying my patience, why does nobody get me!

_"Fuck you Toby"_ I said, and I walked away. Forget him, forget everybody! I've got Jake, Jake is the only person I really need, and he's totally hot and amazing and the best boyfriend ever, I don't care about anything else! So I ran, all the way to Jake's house, and I knocked.

_"Hey beautiful"_ Jake said, he leant forward and kissed me, I wanted more.

_"Is anyone in?"_ I said quietly.

_"Nope, why?"_ Jake said, did I have to spell it out? stupid boys.

_"Can we go upstairs?"_ I asked.

_"Oh... oh! Oh yeah, umm let's go."_ He said, and he took me upstairs, I didn't care about anything else. All I needed was Jake, I don't need my friends, I don't need Scott, I don't need my Mum, or my Dad, I just wanted to feel something, anything. I wanted to come back to life, before I go the same way as Beth. 

* * *

**Another chapter is complete! I hope you enjoyed it, storyline-wise it's probably not the most exciting, it's really more of a bridge between the plots of chapter 1-3, and then the the story arc of chapters 4-8, but, I enjoyed writing it, and think Grace is probably the most fun character to write as!**

I also hope that people's personalities are coming through, particularly Grace and Angie, look forward to some Neville development in the next ep, and everybody being in sections together, It's gonna be a little less insular, and hopefully even better!

Charlie.


	5. Helena

**Skins: The Fourth Generation; Parallel.**

_"You're alright y'know? for a crazy, slightly sadistic and overly protective brother of the craziest bitch in Bristol since Effy Stonem."_

**Chapter Five: Helena.**

_"Helena... look at that fine piece of man over there, I would... would you?"_ Layla said, she's so self-centred, well, according to popular opinion, so am I. The pretty little rich girl whose Dad buys everything she could possibly want, perfect life? right.

_"Yeah, totally..."_ I said, trying to sound ethusiastic.

_"So... your party tonight then, what's going down babe?"_ said Ellen, she looked almost slight next to Layla, the tall, goddess of a teenage girl, of course, if a goddess could be a complete bitch that bosses everybody around and can't stand people she finds "unworthy".

_"Yeah, well, I've invited a lot of people, hopefully they'll all come." _I said.

_"Awesome babe, who've you invited?"_ Layla cut in.

_"I've invited Grace, Toby, Angie, Jake, and of course all the girls from Stagecoach, but that's it really."_ I said, trying to make the list sound longer than it really was.

_"Oh, great you invited them? Are you joking? That Grace is a cheap little whore."_ Layla said, I saw Ellen mutter something under her breath.

_"Oh wow, cause you know her so well don't you?"_ I retorted.

_"So, you're saying she's your new best friend then?"_ Layla continued, she's such a bitch.

_"No, but... she's been a mate recently, and she asked me to invite her friends so she could try to make up with them." _

_"Haha, you're like a matchmaker, c'mon Helena, let's go invite those fit boys over there. I do believe that's your new best friend's brother, Scott as well." _Layla said, Ellen laughed and the two walked over to the boys. I heard them talking, that guy Scott wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I saw him smile, he had a nice smile... him and Grace looked more alike than I thought, it's weird. I saw Layla and Ellen turn round and start walking back towards me, I had to grimace a little as they smiled at me, they knew something I didn't. Great.

_"Come on then, let's go, you've got a party to prepare for"_ they said, and they walked past, without even saying goodbye. What great friends they are! I'm going home, this shit's boring me.

_"Helena!" _my sister shouted as I walked into the house, she ran up and gave me a hug. She was strong for a five year old, although she only reached my waist. It was nice having someone to welcome you home like that.

_"Hello Jade, where's Mummy hmm?"_ I said, I hated hearing my baby voice out loud.

_"She's in the kitchen, we've got spaghetti bolognese for lunch!" _she said, and she clapped five times. I took her hand, and we walked to the kitchen together, she walked a little slow, but I didn't dare leave her on her own... I used to, when she was a baby I mean... I used to forget she had downs, I used to just leave her alone. I'd get told off, but it didn't sink in till about a year ago how fragile she was, she was precious, she was my baby sister and I'd have to look after her because Mum wouldn't.

_"Why weren't you watching her?"_ I said, I hate it when Mum does this.

_"She was fine on her own Darling, she's a big girl now!" _my Mum said, what is up with her? She uses this sing song voice when she's pretending everything's okay.

_"Mum I've got a party tonight, are you gonna be out of the way?"_ I asked, changing the subject.

_"Yes, yes, me and your Father are going to be taking Jade to the cinema, then we'll go out for dinner, we'll be back around midnight, will you be done by then?"_ my Mum said.

_"Hopefully..."_ I said, not reall convincing myself.

_"Okay, well make sure nobody breaks anything Darling, now you better go upstairs and sort yourself out, you look a mess!" _She said, gee thanks Mum. I walked upstairs slowly and sat down on my bed. One of Neville's T-shirts was on the floor, I miss him... it's been a couple of days. I think I'll try to get some sleep before tonight, I'll just nap for a little while, just rest my eyes, just...go...to...sleep for a...bit.

_"Helena! wake up you stupid cow!"_ Layla was shaking me to wake me, _"Helena get up!"_ she said, and she pulled me out of bed.

_"Sorry, sorry!" _I said, and brushed myself down. Layla grabbed me and started throwing clothes at me, practically forcing me to get dressed into something nice for the party.

_"Okay Layla! I can dress myself!"_ I said as she was frantically trying to rip off my vest. I was finally ready, Layla walked downstairs, and being me, I followed. The house was booming, there were way more people than there were meant to be.

_"Layla! There are so many people! this isn't who I invited!"_ I shouted over the throbbing bass.

_"Shit yeah... well, we may have added a few guests, but... who cares?"_ she said, and she ran off to party. Then I saw Toby, and Angie, they looked disjointed, like they weren't even in the same room. Toby looked depressed, god knows why. Angie looked tired, like she was grieving, but last I heard her Granddad was stable after the accident...

_"Hey guys!"_ I shouted, once more above the music.

_"Hey Helena"_ Toby said, Angie smiled at me.

_"You alright?"_ I said, trying to strike up conversation.

_"Yep"_ Toby and Angie said, they actually said it at the same time.

_"Cool"_ I said, and I walked away. That was awkward, almost too awkward...

_"Helena! oh my God Helena!" _I heard Ellen shouting.

_"What? where's the fire?"_ I said, Ellen pulled me over to the window. Shit, it was Neville, standing there, he must have thought tonight was the night where he could see me... I looked at the calendar on the wall in the living room, tuesday.

_"Shit, who's that?" _I said, trying to make a convincing lie.

_"It's that trampy freak Neville, keep him away!"_ Layla said.

_"Shall we call the police?" _Ellen added.

_"NO! oh God no!"_ I shouted over the music, Layla and Ellen both looked at me really weird, I think they knew.

_"Why?"_ Layla said, she sounded ready to say it.

_"Because... Because... Because I'm in love with him okay? You finally got it out of me, I'm in love with Neville Watt, the so-called creepy tramp that you have something against, you stupid fucking bitches." _Wow, it felt good to let that out.

_"Oh my God, is this true?" _Layla said, Ellen nodded in approval for Layla.

_"Yeah, okay? It is, tell everyone, tell whoever you bloody well-" _I was cut off as Grace trippd and spilt her entire drink on Layla. Layla gasped and looked like she might turn round and smack Grace.

_"Oh sorry babe, guess I slipped"_ Grace said, she didn't sound serious.

_"You stupid little cow!"_ Layla said, and she grabbed Grace by the hair and started tugging. I grabbed Ellen, and pulled Layla off Grace, and chucked them both out.

_"Get out! and stay out, never talk to me again. You're bitches, and I hate all of you, stay away!" _I shouted, and I threw their bags out the door and slammed the door behind me.

_"Sorry about that..."_ Grace said.

_"It's alright, don't worry, they deserved it"_ I said, grateful for Grace's interruption.

_"Yeah, they did... are you okay though?" _Grace asked.

_"Yeah, yeah, just you know... shaken. I'll be fine, can you help get everyone out?"_ I asked, Grace nodded, then moved to the centre of the room.

_"Okay, everybody out! Happy hour is over, and we've all gotta go!"_ Grace shouted, I heard the low moans of about 20 people, and then they all began filtering out. I saw Toby wave, Angie smile, Jake and Grace wander off with their arms round one another, and then I was alone. I wanted to go to bed, this is not a good day. I wandered upstairs slowly, and finally reached my room on the third floor. I looked out the window on the way to my bed and saw Neville, still standing there. I shook my head, tonight was not a good night, and Neville certainly was not welcome right now.

* * *

**Another one down! I edited out most of the Neville stuff just because it didn't really fit inbetween the events and I figured that this plot worked better than the other one, but I promise to bring more in towards the end of this series.**

Hope you enjoyed, I found it quite difficult to flesh out Helena so this has been a labour of love!

Thanks,

Charlie.


	6. Toby

**Skins: The Fourth Generation; Parallel.**

_The headlights were streaming, nobody could see anything. Grace pushed past Toby, then Angie. She saw Neville, he fell backwards, Jake, Scott, and the car..._

**Chapter Six: Toby**

Where am I? Is this... shit. I've gone and done it again, fucking hell. I'll turn over, and hopefully he won't be there... Shit, oh great, I've slept with Scott... again.

_"Scott, wake the fuck up!"_ I shout, I punched him in the back.

_"What the hell Toby? What do you want?"_ he replied.

_"I want to know why you let this happen? again!"_ I thought you wanted Helena, you were at her party last night, drunk and you decide to come home with me instead, figures." I said, I need to learn to control myself, this is ridiculous.

_"I didn't, I was drunk too remember? It just happened, it's not like I love you, or you love me, I just do it cause it feels good."_ Scott said, classic gay guy in denial.

_"Scott, you do know that makes you gay right? Bi at best."_ I replied, I knew this would irritate him at least a little.

_"I'm not gay!"_ He replied, he looked a little angry.

_"Sorry..." _I said, I felt guilty. _"I'm not gonna tell anybody, I haven't before and I'm not going to now"_ I said, Scott looked grateful, but I couldn't stick around any longer, it felt too awkward. I got out of the bed and pushed the cover off of me and back onto Scott. I threw on my T-shirt and jeans, and slowly walked out of the house, I guess Grace stayed at Jake's. Eventually, I got back to mine. I feel so lonely lately though, even when I'm around friends, like last night; I feel alone. Even around Angie, my best friend. She's not the same, not since her Granddad had the accident, and of course Grace is long gone from my life; but she lost the right to be my friend months ago.

_"Toby?"_ I heard my Mum say from the other room, I wandered in slowly to see her, knowing what was coming.

_"Were you at someone's house last night?"_ She asked, she sounded like she cared.

_"Yeah"_ I replied shortly, I knew what she was gonna say before I replied.

_"Was it a boy?"_ she continued.

_"Yes Mum, it was a boy"_ I said.

_"You're so dissappointing Toby"_ she said, and she rose from the armchair she'd been sitting in, she walked towards me.

_"Shut up Mum, you barely even know me, we're barely talking ever since you decided to develop some homophobic relationship with your Son, you're pathetic"_ I said, she didn't reply, she stood for a second, and her face changed to a contorted version of what it was. Then she slapped me round the face.

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again!"_ She said, I turned and faced her... I could feel the tears welling up, I couldn't be weak, I had to be a Man. She slapped me again, my fists clenched and for a moment I thought I was gonna turn round and hit her back, but she's still my Mum.

_"Fuck off Mum"_ I said, and I ran out of the house, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me. I was gonna go somewhere quiet, I need some time to think. After walking about for fifteen minutes, I decided to sit by the Riverside. I saw Jake, skimming stones. Him and Grace really are the clich of the year, God.

_"Hey Toby..." _Jake said, he turned round and approached me, why?

_"Hey Jake... trouble in Paradise?" _I said, trying to hold off the sarcasm. He flinched, he lookd offended.

_"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day"_ I said, cutting in before he could reply angrily.

_"Yeah, a lot of that seems to be going round"_ He replied, He sat down next to me, I shifted away slightly.

_"You know, I like you Toby."_ He said, this caught me off guard.

_"You don't know me Jake, how can we be friends? You don't know anything about me." _I said.

_"I do, I know more than you think. I know you're gay, I know you've been sleeping with Scott for about a year, I know what Grace did to you last year, and I know that you hate Her for it."_ Jake said, my mouth hung open, nobody is supposed to know these things.

_"How?"_ I said, too shocked to say any more.

_"Grace told me, She knows more than you think. Why do you think She set your boyfriend up with that other guy? She wanted you to be hurt, She was hurt because Scott was keeping secrets... you should understand that, especially after what they've been through."_ Jake said.

_"Yeah, but that's no excuse to fuck up people's lives."_ I replied, this is stupid.

_"You were sleeping with Her brother when you had a boyfriend, you're nowhere near innocent Toby."_ Jake said.

_"Do you really think I care? That's long gone, dead and buried bits of my past."_ I replied, _"All I care about is the now, and this is the now where Grace is not in my life." _I said, when will he get the point?

_"Come on Toby, for fuck sake. Just stop being so fucking close minded, you're so stuck in your own world that you can't see anything but yourself, you're just as selfish as Grace, but in your own way. Just think Toby, just think"_ Jake said, practically screaming at me. He jumped up out of his seat, he was leaving, obviously. Why does everybody have to care so fucking much? Wait what? My phone's ringing, Grace, great.

_"Hello Grace"_ I said, trying to sound friendly.

_"Hey Toby, I've called because I wanna make up" _She said, she sounded sorry, but still...

_"Oh... well, we can try I suppose, but it'll be difficult"_ I said, I just can't trust her.

_"Toby, a bunch of us are meeting up tonight, over at the common, wanna come?"_ Her conversations move so fast, she makes it so fucking hard to keep up.

_"Yeah, maybe... I'll have a think I guess, maybe see you later" _I said, before she could say anything else, I hung up. We were alright, definitely not friends, but I felt okay about her. Later on, I started walking to the Common and saw Jake, Grace, Neville, Angie, Helena and Scott... wow, looks like we're all chums all of the sudden.

_"Hey guys"_ I said, as I joined them.

_"Hey"_ I heard them all say, practically in unison, this felt rehearsed, figures.

_"So Toby, now that me and Angie babes are all better, you wanna come back into our circle of sexiness or are you still in depressionville?" _She said, I had missed her humour, even if it was a little stupid.

_"Yeah, I can do that"_ I said, trying to sound happier.

_"Yay!"_ She said, she pulled me into a hug, Angie came up behind her, smiling.

_"So.."_ Neville piped up, addressing everyone. _"Who's excited for tonight?"_ He said, I noticed he had his arm round Helena, she looked happy, distracted... but happy.

_"Fuck yeah!" _Jake said, he sounded so different to earlier, he sounded like a prick. I noticed Scott starting at me, he looked so removed from the situation, he really did not want to be here, like at all. I moved over to him, walking beside him.

_"You okay?"_ I asked, avoiding sounding forceful.

_"Yeah... you?"_ He replied.

_"Yeah, I'm okay. Just getting used to things going back to normal and all that." _I said, why couldn't I just be satisfied?

_"Cool, well... I think we're here, so I'm gonna go get pissed and probably get in a fight, then go home, drink some more, and go to sleep... sounds like a good night right? seeya Toby."_ Scott said, I wasn't used to him cracking jokes, He was up to something. Holy shit... this Common is full! There's at least 60 people here, I barely recognise any of them. Surely a few people from other parties I've been to, but wow. I saw Angie, she was starting at Jake, what?

_"Hey Angie"_ I said, _"Why are you making puppy dog eyes at Jake?"_ I asked.

_"Oh, hey Toby! Ummm, I'm not... I was just, looking at him."_ She replied, I laughed, Angie was a terrible liar.

_"Yeah, Okay... put your tongue away Angie."_ I said, I loved annoying her, of course I was just messing about.

_"Toby! Don't tell anyone, please!" _She said, She was practically begging me.

_"Oh c'mon Angie, why don't you just try your luck? You never know whether he likes you back."_ I said, egging her on.

_"Don't be stupid, like he'd even think of doing anything with me."_ She said, She needs to be more confident, she's beautiful really. I noticed Grace actually moving away from Jake for more than one second, if Angie was gonna do something, it would be now.

_"Angie, look, he's all alone, go and tell him!"_ I said, I'm starting to worry that I'm out to hurt Grace more than to help Angie. She looked at me, She didn't reply, and she just started walking towards Jake. I saw Scott, he seemed to be watching us, then watched Angie. Oh my god, she's only bloody jumped on him! Wait... What the fuck is Scott doing! He's taking pictures! Something tells me this will not end well. 

* * *

**There we go, we've only got two episodes left before the end of the first 'series' of this Gen, and I hope you're loving the characters as much as I do. Personally Toby hits home quite a bit with me just because of certain personal experiences, and hopefully some other people will find something in common with him too.**

Thanks again, and remember to review!

Charlie.


	7. Scott

**Skins: The Fourth Generation; Parallel.**

_"I'll pretend it's alright because that's easier than falling apart"_

**Chapter Seven: Scott**

I'm scared, this is too fucking difficult. I don't want to get up, I can't hear Grace moving either... I can hear Mum, but today's not really affected her as much... she's probably just being strong for us, fat lot of good that's doing. Today is the tenth anniversary of when our sister died, when I was meant to be looking after her. I left her alone for just one minute, and she had to be a little idiot and let something fall on her, and bang, she was gone. You don't realise how fragile life is until you lose someone close to you, she was the first, and still is the only person close to me that I've lost, good God I hope I never lose anyone else... it'll probably be me next.

_"Scott?"_ Grace whispered, she moved slowly into my room. She wasn't the usual arrogant girl I'd gotten used to. Of course, after I showed her the photos she wasn't too happy then either... something tells me she'll go and kill Jake later for that, can't wait to hear what she does.

_"Yeah?"_ I said, I turned over to look at her.

_"I was wondering... could I get in with you?"_ She said, reminding me of when were little and she used to come in here if she had a bad dream, but we're not kids.

_"No Grace, go back to bed or something, fuck off"_ I said, I'm not in the mood to be around people today, or ever to be honest.

_"Please..."_ Grace said, ugh... fine.

_"Okay, okay"_ I said, and she walked over and got in next to me, I didn't cuddle her like I used to, I used to hold her... but we were older now. Things like that aren't innocent anymore, not now they're the sort of things we do with other people... that's the beauty of being children, nothing is rude, or anything like that... it's just innocent and really kind of special. It wasn't until an hour or so later I finally decided to get up, Grace had fallen asleep, I left to go sit by the river... I liked to go there, even though people think I'm a complete idot that only likes playing football and hanging out with my mates, occasionally I do like to stop and think. I saw Toby there too, he looked a little messed up.

_"Sup Gay boy?"_ I asked, he'd get I was joking.

_"Hi..."_ He said, fine then.

_"What's wrong with you? You've got a face like a slapped arse"_ I said, sitting down next to him. He didn't react like he normally did when I made fun of him, he just looked a little... bored. _"Seriously, what's wrong Toby?" _I asked again.

_"Why would you care? You just use me remember? It feels good, that's why we do it right?"_ Toby continued, where'd this come from?

_"Why are you even talking about this? Does it even matter?"_ I replied.

_"Yes it does! Nathan's coming back."_ Toby said, that wanker.

_"Why the fuck is Nathan coming back? I thought me moved away after him and Grace... you know..."_

_"Yes! I know..."_ Toby replied, _"He's coming back for college in a week, he convinced his Mum to let him come back."_ Toby said.

_"Well that's shit, don't get back with him though"_ I said, feeling protective... why?

_"What? Are you saying I'd get a better offer from you, hmm?"_ Toby said, he knew I felt protective too.

_"No obviously not dickhead, just you know... I don't wanna see you get hurt"_ I said, gotta cover up the caring and all that. Toby laughed, he didn't think I was serious.

_"Listen Scott, you're a wanker okay? You're an idiot, you're like a frickin Caveman. You're stupid, you mess people around, and you're conniving and a little messed up in the head. You took pictures of Angie kissing Jake just so you could split Grace and Jake up, you're pathetic, and I'm pretty sure I hate you." _Toby said, nobody had ever really spoken to me like that, great to see what people really think.

_"Well fine, I don't care about you Toby, you're right, you're a prick and a dirty little gay... so stay the fuck away from me, you're a fucking hypocrite by the way... I saw you egging Angie on, you two faced cunt."_ I said, and started walking away. I heard Toby shout something after me, but it's just a blur, I'd rather ignore it and go get fucked up. I walked home, I could hear Grace shouting at Jake in the back garden, why the fuck were they back there? Time to do some listening I think.

_"Grace... I'm sorry... she just jumped me, I didn't ask her"_ Jake said, haha, this is so perfect.

_"Shut up Jake! She didn't, you're a fucking dirty cheater, you can have her for all I care, she's an idiot and so are you, stay the FUCK away from me."_ Grace shouted at him, I saw her push him away, and she started running towards the front door, shit! Start pretending you're walking to the door Scott, go! I pretended to walk to the front door, Grace asked if I heard anything, naturally I said no. I let Grace in, then walked outside to talk to that little cunt Jake.

_"Oi, wanker."_ I said, Jake turned round.

_"Fuck off will you? I've dealt with enough shit today."_ Jake said, arrogant little twat.

_"Shut up, you dirty prick. You've gotta learn to keep it in your pants mate!"_ I said, I knew this would fuck him off.

_"You're the one that fucking took the pictures! Wouldn't surprise me if you set that shit up!"_ Jake said, I laughed, making him think I did.

_"You're such a cunt, what did I ever do to you?"_ Jake asked, he hadn't done anything, but nobody hurts my sister, and I knew he would.

_"You came near my sister, stay away from her okay? She doesn't want you, and I don't want to see you around here again... now fuck off"_ I said, I started walking away when I felt Jake smash me round the back of the head. I reeled round and punched him in the chest, he clutched his chest and I kneed him in the face.

_"Fucking prick!"_ I shouted, and I started kicking him as he fell to the floor. I hear the front door fly open and Grace come running up behind me, she grabbed me and pulled me away. She was crying.

_"You're fucking mental mate!" _I heard Jake say, fucking prick.

_"Scott stop! For fuck sake stop!"_ She shouted, _"Jake go."_ She said, always fucking loving him.

Then I said one of the last things I'd ever say,

**_"If I ever see you around here again, I'll kill you"._**

**_

* * *

_**

So, we're almost there, the end is nigh! The narrative in the final chapter is quite different to the usual, but hopefully you'll like it as much as I do... that is if anybody is still reading this far in!

Thanks again... and please... review!

Charlie.


End file.
